


Alone

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Injury, Multi, Necrophilia, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five is left alone in a post-apocalyptic world, with nothing but his siblings' dead bodies for company
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Alone

Five didn’t allow himself long to grieve, to get over the shock of finding the world ablaze and his family dead with it. After all, there was no point in wasting time crying. He’d just discovered the world was going to end in less than twenty years and everyone was going to die--he needed to just focus on finding away to get back so he could figure out how to stop it.

He made a makeshift shelter for himself from what was left of the city, collecting scraps and any unharmed cans of food he could find to stash there, as well as anything that could be useful. Then he turned back to the rubble of the academy, to where he’d found the bodies of his family. Luther’s hand was still outstretched from the charred bricks from where he’d pried the glass eyeball from his fingers. Prying  _ him  _ from the rubble was much harder. Five grunted with the effort, wincing as the bricks scraped his hands raw, but eventually he managed it, lugging Luther out and dropping him on the path with a huff.

He seemed to have grown a lot in the time missed, coat bulging over a far too large torso. Five ran his hand over his shoulders, curious. With a last look, he left Luther there to get the others out.

His hands were completely rubbed raw and bleeding by the time he managed it, arms aching and heavy. There was no sign of Ben or Vanya--the latter of which he could understand, she wouldn’t be with them of course. She could offer no help. But Ben not being there, he couldn’t explain. The one thing he could think of was that he’d died some time before. It didn’t matter, though, one way or another, wherever or whenever, they all were to die.

Five knelt down and gently closed the eyes of those who were open. Staring down at them all like that, lying side by side, they could have just been sleeping. He didn’t know why he took the effort to drag them all out here, perhaps just to honour them in a way--they were his siblings, after all--but he didn’t know what to do now.

Luther had perhaps changed the most, physically, but they were all so different now. Allison, always so pretty, was even more beautiful; Diego seemed to have grown into himself, leather outfit matching his personality; and Klaus, he looked so much more unapologetically  _ Klaus.  _ They’d all grown up well. It was surreal to see them like this, while he was still just same the thirteen year old boy he’d left them as.

After putting together a makeshift wagon, he slid two of them on, and made the arduous journey of dragging them back to his shelter. He covered them up while he figured out what to do with them, hoping they wouldn’t start to rot too quickly.

Being there was exhausting, even if it hadn’t been long yet. He prided himself on his intelligence and rationality, but alone in a deserted, burning world where his power was failing him, was still draining, and the first few nights still saw him crying himself to sleep, shivering under the scraps of curtains he pulled from somewhere.

He searched for Vanya the next day. It took a while, but he had nothing else to do for the time being, and while they excluded her back home, he didn’t want to here. As soon as he’d found his siblings, then he’d work on the equations of time travelling.

He found her under a collapsed music theatre. That made sense too, the only thing she practiced while the six of them trained, was her violin.

He crouched down beside her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, skin pale and an arm stretched out leading towards a splintered white violin. Her bangs from her childhood were gone, but otherwise she looked the same, just matured, save for the shards of glass and shrapnel piercing her skin, the dark, dried blood running down her pale skin in thin trails. Five brushed aside all the debris and carefully took her in his arms. She was small and slight, hardly taller than she was at thirteen.

He brought her back and laid her beside the others, fingertips lingering on her cold skin.

He’d like to think he stayed rational the whole time, that being alone in that place didn’t affect him, but in truth it only took a couple of days for him to lose himself a little bit. On the surface, if anyone were to have seen him, he’d have looked fine--scrawling revised and re-revised equations on every surface, scouring every book for answers. But really, seeing his dead siblings there, all grown up, and knowing that he was to grow up alone forever if he couldn’t figure out these equations, the shame upon getting stuck here and his father being right about him not being ready, it ate at him. The bodies wouldn’t last much longer, either, being eaten at in the literal sense, but he liked having them there, liked gazing on them.

Until it wasn’t just gazing.

“You won’t mind if I touch her, right?” he said to Luther as he crouched over Allison.

He’d never had sex before, he was a kid after all, but the idea of it seemed good. And if they were the only company he had for the rest of his life, he might as well. Their bodies wouldn’t last forever after all, even if he had gotten used to the smell. Right then, they were beautiful, he was lonely, and it was perfect.

He figured, they wouldn’t mind. No one would know, anyway. 

He’d make a burial for them afterwards.

So he started with Allison. Even covered in dust and ash, marred with scratches of red, she looked beautiful. It wasn’t hard for him to work himself up, even if she was never the one back home that Five found himself drawn to. 

He’d masturbated for the past couple of years, usually purely for the health benefits, but the feeling when he entered her, even cold, was so different. She felt good. It somehow didn’t seem to bother him that she was dead, finding himself moaning as he came inside her.

Luther was next a day or less later, he wasn’t sure, but he was too much to know what to do with. Five ended up straddling his chest--barely even half his size--hand around himself and grinding down on his buff chest. 

For Diego, he pried open his mouth and pressed his thumb onto his tongue. It was still slightly damp. He fed his cock in, gripping his brother’s face on either side and fucking his face while seated on his chest, eventually cumming down his throat. 

And then it was Klaus, who despite being the most disheveled, was really quite pretty. Five peeled down his leather pants slowly, taking his time a little more with him. He flipped him over, Klaus’ limp body flopping over heavily. Five felt no remorse for the way he eased his hole open, and then slipped his little cock inside, quickly working up a rhythm to thrust into him though his dead body gripped him like a vice.

Vanya he’d saved for last. Yes, it meant her body had more time to die and decay, but he wanted to save her, savour her.

The others were all so much bigger than him, but she was barely taller than him. For her, he wished this was happening in a different circumstance, but there was still something charming, so enchanting to him about seeing her pale, soft beauty in this barren place, about seeing her almost peacefully gone while he caressed her all over. It didn’t matter to him that she was bleeding, that one of her arms was broken horribly, that her skin was ice cold to the touch, that her body was slowly starting to decay.

With her, he took his time undressing her, took his time touching her, and took his time fucking her.

Maybe if he ever got back, he would tell her how he felt. It would be meaningless though, if he couldn’t figure out how to stop the apocalypse, if he could ever even perfect the equations or regain the ability to jump back through time.

It was all meaningless in the face of the end of the world.

But her body was there, still as pretty as ever to him, and maybe he would keep her around as long as he could, fend off the rats and bugs that threatened to take her from him, only burying her before she started to lose her beauty. 


End file.
